


Ein besserer Mensch

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [88]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne macht Ernst und treibt seine Umgebung in den Wahnsinn. Vor allem Thiel. (Spielt nach „Feierstunde“.)> Originalpost in meinem lj





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Neue Erfahrungen  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Pre-Slash, Humor, ein bißchen Angst, aber mit Happy Ending  
> Handlung: Boerne macht Ernst und treibt seine Umgebung in den Wahnsinn. Vor allem Thiel. (Spielt nach „Feierstunde“.)  
> Länge: ~ 2.000 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich schwöre, es sollte eigentlich vor allem lustig werden, und jetzt ist es ganz sentimental geworden. Schuld daran ist nur der November … Und außerdem haben die beiden das nach der ganzen Aufregung einfach verdient. So.  
> Für Tjej zum Geburtstag! <3

_„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?“_

_„Nichts. Gar nichts besonderes. Ich habe nur beschlossen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Großzügig, bescheiden … und selbstlos.“_

aus: Feierstunde

***

Erst hatte er ungläubig gelacht. Boerne. Ein besserer Mensch. Großzügig und bescheiden. Hatte Boerne ihm etwa nicht eben noch erzählt, daß er sich quasi selbst gerettet habe, indem er sich „zum richtigen Zeitpunkt“ tot gestellt habe? Und Boernes Dankbarkeit hatte sich ja auch sofort wieder gelegt und er hatte die Einladung schon zurückgezogen, bevor Frau Haller und er sich wieder gefaßt hatten. Gut, am Ende waren sie dann doch essen gegangen und Boerne hatte tatsächlich bezahlt. Er hatte nicht einmal gezuckt, als Thiel noch einen Nachtisch bestellt hatte.

Aber er hatte das doch nicht ernst genommen.

* Einige Wochen später *

„Herr Thiel!“ Boernes Stimme stoppte ihn. „Herr Thiel! Warten Sie doch, ich kann Sie doch mitnehmen!“

Thiel blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Boerne, ich –“

„Bei diesem Wetter wollen Sie doch nicht wirklich mit dem Rad fahren. Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie hoch die Unfallrate im November ist? Noch dazu sieht man Sie in diesem Mantel verdammt schlecht, und bei Nebel und Nieselregen noch viel schlechter.“

Thiel seufzte.

Boerne hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Nun kommen Sie schon.“

Hoffentlich schaute nicht gerade einer der Nachbarn aus dem Fenster. Daß Boerne ihn mitnahm, fand er an sich ja ganz nett, aber daß er in letzter Zeit damit angefangen hatte, ihm die Autotür aufzuhalten, fand er irgendwie … merkwürdig. 

Zwanzig Minuten und eine angestrengte Unterhaltung später hielten sie vor dem Polizeipräsidium. Boerne hatte seinetwegen den Radiosender gewechselt. Das war nicht mehr merkwürdig, das war nachgerade unheimlich. Thiel kletterte aus dem Wagen – schnell, bevor Boerne noch auf die Idee kam auszusteigen und ihm zu helfen – und schlug den Mantelkragen hoch, gegen das naßkalte Wetter. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Arbeitstag“, verabschiedete sich Boerne fröhlich.

„Ebenso“, brummte Thiel. Unheimlich. Unheimlich war das richtige Wort.

***

Er konnte nicht behaupten, daß seine Stimmung sich gebessert hatte, als er am Nachmittag in die Rechtsmedizin mußte. Früher am Tag hatte er mit Frau Klemm gesprochen – eigentlich ging es um einen Fall, aber am Ende ihres Gesprächs hatte die Staatsanwältin ihm mit verschwörerischer Miene mitgeteilt, daß Boerne dem Blauen Kreis eine nicht unbeträchtliche fünfstellige Summe gespendet hatte. „Er ist doch nicht krank, oder?“

Nicht daß er wisse, hatte Thiel gebrummt. Wieso fragten die Leute eigentlich immer ihn sowas? Seit Wochen ging das jetzt schon so. Boerne hatte dies getan. Boerne hatte jenes getan. War er krank? Stimmte was nicht mit ihm? Litt er noch unter den Folgen der Geiselnahme? Als ob er das wissen würde. War er denn hier der Experte in Sachen Boerne?

Die einzige, die ihn verstand, war Frau Haller. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie sich über Boerne unterhalten, und Frau Haller hatte gesagt, daß sie seit Wochen keinen Witz mehr über ihre Größe gehört hatte. Sie hatten sich einen Moment stumm angeschaut, dann hatte Frau Haller geseufzt und mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Er fängt sich bestimmt wieder.“

Und er hatte genickt. „Das hält er nicht lange durch.“

Irgendwann mußte doch der echte Boerne wieder zum Vorschein kommen.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Noch erklärte ihm Boerne in allen Details, wie die Leiche, die gestern in einer öffentlichen Parkanlage gefunden worden war, zu Tode gekommen war. Keine Anspielungen auf seine mangelnde Allgemeinbildung. Keine rhetorischen Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Stattdessen erklärte Boerne auf Sendung-mit-der-Maus-Niveau. Aber nicht etwa, um ihn zu ärgern – das wäre ja endlich wieder normal gewesen -, sondern weil er glaubte, daß Thiel ihn nur so verstehen würde. Womit er nicht ganz falsch lag, aber trotzdem … Das war viel kränkender als die alten dummen Bemerkungen, und Thiel konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal vorwerfen.

„Ja, danke, ich hab’s kapiert.“

Boerne sah auf. Er sah ein wenig verletzt aus, und Thiel fing schon an ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln, was der andere aber sofort wieder zunichte machte. „Sind Sie sicher? Die Reaktion des menschlichen Organismus auf –“

„Es war ein natürlicher Tod“, unterbrach er Boerne scharf. „Und mehr muß ich eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Boerne deckte die Leiche wieder ab. Und verdammt, da war das schlechte Gewissen wieder, während er Boernes Rücken zusah, der unnatürlich steif wirkte.

„Boerne, ich -“

„Soll ich Sie mit nach Hause nehmen? Wenn es Ihnen paßt, kann ich in zwei Stunden am Präsidium sein.“

Das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Aber eigentlich wußte er auch gar nicht so genau, was er hatte sagen wollen. „Ja, gerne. Danke.“

Boerne strahlte ihn an.

Das war einfach nicht normal.

***

Boerne hatte ihn eingeladen. Sie hatten früher auch schon öfter mal zusammen gegessen, aber in der Regel hatte Boerne sich da bei ihm eingeladen. Und meistens hatte er etwas gewollt, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wobei … da war er nun auch ein wenig unfair. Wenigstens einmal hatte er sich auch entschuldigen wollen. Und manchmal hatte er gar nicht herausgefunden, ob es einen Grund für Boernes Besuch gab. Außer daß ihm zuhause die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und er sich langweilte. Thiel seufzte und zog das T-Shirt aus, das er gerade erst übergezogen hatte. Das war ja total ausgeleiert, das sollte er wohl mal aussortieren. Er griff nach einem, das er gerade erst gekauft hatte. Mit Boerne, der nicht davon abzubringen gewesen war, daß er Hilfe beim Einkaufen brauchte. Oder daß er sich darüber freuen würde, wenn er nicht alleine einkaufen mußte.

Jetzt hatte er ihn jedenfalls eingeladen. Schon wieder. Letzte Woche hatte auch Boerne gekocht. Gar nicht mal schlecht. Es war eigentlich auch ein netter Abend gewesen. Auch wenn die Kerzen irgendwie ein bißchen zu viel des Guten gewesen waren. Fand er. Aber in Boernes Familie war das ja vielleicht normal und vielleicht kam der ja deshalb gar nicht auf die Idee, daß das merkwürdig wirken könnte. Thiel selbst hätte jedenfalls höchstens dann eine Kerze angezündet, wenn er eine schöne Frau zu Besuch gehabt hätte. Nicht, daß er sowas jemals gemacht hatte. Also nicht das mit den schönen Frauen, sondern Abendessen mit Kerzen und so. Paßte das T-Shirt zur Hose? Er war schon dabei, es wieder auszuziehen und nach dem nächsten zu greifen, als ihn die Erkenntnis überfiel, was er da gerade machte. Boerne machte ihn komplett konfus mit diesem merkwürdigen Benehmen.

***

Boerne hatte nicht nur Kerzen angezündet – zwei – sondern auch noch das gute Geschirr genommen. Das von seiner Mutter. Warum diese Information in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert war, während er sich andere Dinge wie sein Paßwort auf der Arbeit partout nicht merken konnte, wußte er auch nicht. Und noch weniger wußte er, warum er derartig explodierte, als Boerne ihm den Stuhl unter den Hintern schob. Vermutlich war das einfach der Tropfen, der das Faß zum Überlaufen brachte nach all den Wochen, in denen er mit dem Gefühl gelebt hatte, Boerne sei durch einen Doppelgänger ausgetauscht worden. Jemanden, der aussah und klang wie Boerne und der manchmal auch entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Boerne hatte. Aber der nicht Boerne war.

Und dieser andere schaute ihn jetzt mit großen Augen an. Verletzt. Ahnungslos.

„Können Sie bitte damit aufhören?“

„Womit aufhören?“ Boerne klang ehrlich verwirrt.

„Diese ganze bessere Mensch Nummer.“ Thiel ließ sich endlich auf den Stuhl fallen, den er eben noch brüsk beiseitegeschoben hatte, und rieb sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. „Nett sein, und rücksichtsvoll, und zuvorkommend … und das alles.“

„Aber …“ Boerne sah ihn immer noch verblüfft an. „Aber ich versuche doch nur -“

„Das macht mich wahnsinnig!“

Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Sie sind aber auch mit nichts zufrieden!“

„Ich meine doch nur -“

„Da gebe ich mir alle Mühe, freundlich zu Ihnen zu sein – und das ist der Dank? Ich mache Sie wahnsinnig?“

„Boerne …“

„Was!?“

„Geht’s Ihnen eigentlich gut?“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ fragte Boerne pikiert. „Denken Sie, ich bin geistig nicht auf der Höhe, oder -“

„Ich meine, seit der Geiselnahme …“ Thiel stockte. _Geiselnahme_. Das war das Wort, auf das sie sich anscheinend alle verständigt hatten, um _beinahe qualvoll gestorben_ zu vermeiden. Gestorben. Boerne wäre beinahe gestorben. Darum ging es. Er kniff sich mit zwei Fingern in die Nasenwurzel und preßte die Augen zusammen, aber auch das konnte die Bilder nicht verscheuchen. Dabei hatte er das schon fast wieder im Griff gehabt.

„Thiel?“

Boerne zwischen Kartoffelsäcken und Eierkartons. Tot. Boerne im Krankenhaus, irgendwo zwischen tot und lebendig. Er sei unsterblich, hatte er Dr. Adam gesagt, während er gleichzeitig Boerne dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er sich nach und nach ins Leben zurückkämpfte. Unsterblich. Anfangs hatte Boernes Kraft nicht einmal dafür gereicht, seine Hand zu drücken. Anfangs waren sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob die Lähmung wieder zurückgehen würde. Aber das war alles nicht so schlimm wie dieser erste Moment, als er gedacht hatte, daß sie zu spät –

Etwas packte sein Handgelenk und zog die Hand von seinem Gesicht. Boerne. Lebendig, aber nicht der richtige Boerne, sondern der falsche.

„Ich glaube, Sie brauchen erst mal was Hochprozentiges.“

Boerne bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte ihnen etwas ein – Cognac vermutlich, nach den Gläsern zu urteilen. Thiel nahm einen Schluck und schüttelte sich. Ein ehrlicher Korn war ihm lieber. Aber der Effekt war wenigstens der gewünschte. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und die Bilder, die ihn eben noch gequält hatten, ließen sich wieder zurückscheuchen. Er leerte das Glas und sah zu Boerne, der nachdenklich an seinem Cognac nippte und ins Leere starrte.

„Das ist irgendwie unheimlich.“ Er fixierte sein Glas, während er redete. Das war sicherer. Wenn er jetzt Boerne ansah, dann würde er das nie schaffen. „Kennen Sie diesen Film, in dem alle Menschen nach und nach durch Aliens ausgetauscht werden? So etwa.“

Boerne schwieg.

„Kann ich noch …“ Er deutete Richtung Flasche, ohne Boerne anzusehen.

„Bedienen Sie sich.“

…

„Wissen Sie …“ Boerne stockte. „Also, als ich da in diesem Lieferwagen gelegen habe, kurz bevor Sie dann endlich gekommen sind … da habe ich Götz gesehen.“

Jetzt sah er doch auf und zu Boerne hin, der ihn aber nicht wahrnahm, weil er völlig konzentriert dem Cognac zusah, den er in seinem Glas hin- und herschwenkte. „Sie haben einen Geist gesehen?“

„Geist?“ Boerne schnaubte. „Das meinen Sie hoffentlich nicht ernst. Nein, das war ganz klar eine Nah …“, er stockte kurz, „eine Nahtoderfahrung. Und außerdem geht es darum doch gar nicht, jetzt unterbrechen Sie mich nicht dauernd.“

„Tschuldigung.“

„Jedenfalls habe ich ihm gesagt, daß ich ein besserer Mensch werden würde, wenn ich das überlebe.“ Boerne nahm einen Schluck Cognac. „Daß ich netter sein würde. Zu den Menschen, die mir … wichtig sind.“

Thiel nahm noch einen Schluck. Verdammt, von diesem Zeug wurde einem ganz schön warm. Und sein Glas war schon wieder leer. „Sie machen Frau Haller schon ganz nervös.“

„Ich rede jetzt gerade aber nicht von Alberich“, sagte Boerne, den Blick immer noch fest auf sein Glas gerichtet.

„O.K.“ Er war überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. „Ich hab’s verstanden. Aber könnten Sie jetzt bitte … könnten Sie bitte wieder so sein wie sonst?“

Boerne sah auf. Öffnete den Mund … und schloß ihn wieder, als ein schrilles Piepen aus der Küche klang. „Die Quiche!“ Er hastete los, bevor Thiel noch etwas sagen konnte. Thiel starrte ihm entgeistert hinterher. Ehrlich, manchmal hatte Boerne merkwürdige Prioritäten. Sein Magen knurrte lautstark und erinnerte ihn daran, daß er das Thema durchaus auch nicht unwichtig fand. Thiel seufzte, stellte das leere Glas neben Boernes halbvolles und kämpfte sich vom Sofa hoch. Das Zeug stieg einem ganz schön zu Kopf, wenn man zwei Gläser auf leeren Magen kippte. Langsam ging er in die Küche, wo Boerne gerade eine dampfende und nur ganz leicht angebrannte Quiche aus dem Backofen gerettet hatte. Mit Schwarzweiß-karierten Ofenhandschuhen, das gleiche Design wie diese unsäglichen Gummistiefel. Thiel mußte kämpfen, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das bei dem Anblick in ihm aufstieg.

„Was ist?“ Boerne sah ihn an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, daß Sie keinen Hunger haben?“

„Hab‘ ich.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher und zog Boerne den ersten Handschuh von der Hand. „Ich hab‘ immer Hunger.“ Boerne lächelte. Er griff nach dem zweiten Handschuh. „Die braucht doch noch ein paar Minuten, bis man sie essen kann, oder?“ Boerne nickte. Thiel machte noch einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu, so nah, daß er nach oben sehen mußte, wenn er Boerne noch in die Augen schauen wollte. Der richtige Boerne. Anders als früher, aber immer noch derselbe. Boerne hob die Arme. Noch ein bißchen näher, bis es nicht mehr näher ging und Boerne ihn festhalten mußte, wenn sie nicht umfallen wollten.

„Ich kann gerne wieder mein garstiges altes Selbst werden, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist“, nuschelte Boerne in seine Haare, irgendwo über dem rechten Ohr.

„Halt die Klappe.“

* Fin *


End file.
